Through the Eye of The Four Horsemen
by me myself and ink
Summary: Each chapter is different. some in the form of lists, some inner character monologues, and some just a good ol' story. takes place before during and after story. also, this is more of a 'wright whenever i want' kinda thing, so i don't really bother much with capitalization or spell check... ill work on that...
1. Chapter 1

**Through the Eye of The Four Horsemen**

1-jack first decided to become a street magician out of necessity, not passion. it was the only thing a young boy living on the streets could learn quickly to get by on. Seeing a street performance by Daniel Atlas is what made him want to peruse magic professionally.

2-Daniel only called henley 'fat' because he felt she was going to surpass him, and leave him behind. he only said that in an attempt to dampen her growing confidence so that she would not leave him. he hated being alone. instead, this very action drove her away.

3-in all honesty merritt only agreed to initially join the four horsemen because the other three were the only people who seemed to be immune to his 'magic.' it had been a very long time since he met people he couldn't manipulate. he stayed with them because they had started to grow on him. even Daniel. however, if any of this were to be suspected by the other three, merritt would deny any such feelings.

4- henley only became interested in magic because she liked being able to play 'dress up' in outrageous sparkly clothing and go on stage knowing everyone in the audience thought she was pretty. however, when Daniel called her fat she decided to go out on her own and become a real magician, finding a passion for magic along the way.

5-jack would never, ever, say this out loud, but he actually liked being the 'kid' of the group. He knew it was something that had become a term of endearment the other horsemen used and since he realized this fact he finds it difficult to act irritated whenever called so.

6- Daniel had known the moment he saw the tarot card stuffed inside his shoe that something life changing was about to happen. The card sent chills down his spine, the feeling of something great and ancient surrounding it. The card was the closest he was ever going to get to true magic.

7- the thing Merrit hates the most about magic is that as soon as you learn its secret, the amazement is gone. ignorance is bliss as they say, but to merritt ignorance is the equivalence of wonder. if you didn't know that a rainbow was just light reflecting off the rain what might you imagine it to be?

8- Henley hates mornings. she would sleep till noon every day if she could. A proper lady may rise with he sun, by a magicians first view upon waking should be to see the sun in all its glory, peaking in the middle of the sky, and strive to be just like it.

9- Jack first learned to throw cards because he though gambit from x-men was cool as a kid. not because he wanted to be magician.

10- Daniel would never bring this up, but he remembers jack from before they met after receiving the tarot cards. He had spotted jack on a corner one day, preforming a trick. The kid had just been a scrawny boy who looked like he hadn't eaten a proper meal in days. Daniel had slipped a $20 in jacks pocket as he walked passed.

11- Merritt had wanted to be a cowboy for the majority of his childhood, and became a mentalist by chance, when a friend of his dragged him to a seminar about it, and realized he had a natural talent for it when he had been called up on stage as a volunteer.

12 - henley didn't like sweets. of any kind, really. except maybe Godiva dark chocolate, as it was more bitter than sweet. she always told people it was because she had screwed up taste buds, but the truth was that as a small child she had gotten into the bowl of Halloween candy meant for tricker treaters, and ate almost all of it, right down to the last piece of candy corn. she puked all of it up within the hour, and ever since the simply idea of eating a starburst has made her queasy.


	2. Chapter 2

so i think each chapter is going to be kinda different. some are going to be written in lists, like chapter one, and some are going to be inner character monologues, or just a day in the life of, or just a random story revolving around a specific character, or maybe like a three part story told of three chapters, etc.

warnings: hints of danielxjack, but meant to be read as friendship.

chapter 2 - sleeping habits

During the four horseman's year of preparation for their shows, they used apartment 6A as a sort of home base, gathering there to work, but otherwise living their own lives (although, they didn't have much life outside of magic to begin with.) They would meet up to work out plans, and more often then not at least one of them would end up staying the night (normally a second would volunteer to join them, and the other two would just not leave, not wanting to be left out of the loop.)

They had cleaned up the apartment as well as can be expected when three out of four of the people cleaning are "lazy men" as henley so gently put it.

They dedicated the main room solely to planning, but made a little camp out area in what looked to be the study. after shoving the desk into the corner and moving all other objects they could out of the room that the could manage to integrate into other areas of the apartment, the four horsemen managed to work in 4 cots. The one pressed right up against the window in the corner was instantly claimed by jack. The one with the head board pressed up against one of the book cases was stolen by henley, much to Daniel's chagrin, as he had to take one of the two perpendicular beds left in the other corner, meaning he and Merritt were basically sleeping next to each other.

Daniel tried to convince henley and Merritt to switch, and when that didn't work he turned his sights on jack. if he couldn't sleep next to henley the next best thing was not sleeping by Merritt. But Jack was adamant about keeping his spot near the window, so Daniel reluctantly returned to his own bed.

over the next few weeks sleeping at the apartment had become the norm for the horsemen, since they were all moderately heavy sleepers, meaning they didn't have to worry about waking each other up as long as they weren't too loud.

Which is why Daniel found it strange when he found himself waking in the middle of the night. he laid still for a moment, waiting for any sounds that could indicate as to why he was awake, but their was none. he sat up, looking around the room. it took his eyes a minute to adjust, but once they had he could clearly see that the window above jacks bed was wide open, the screen having been removed and set off to the side. Jacks bed was currently unoccupied. Daniel got up, tip toeing his way across the room and climbed on top of the bed, resting on his knees as he leaned his head out the window.

In Daniel's groggy state he had almost forgotten there was a fire escape landing right outside the window, which is why he was momentarily surprised to see Jack sitting there, his legs dangling between the bars.

A breeze passed through the window, chilling Daniel's skin. He noticed that jack wasn't wearing more than thin pajama pants and a lose tank top he only used for sleeping, and a flash of worry passed through Daniel, wondering just how long jack had been sitting out there.

Another breeze passed through, this one far colder than the one before it. Daniel gave one last glance at his bed, weighing his options, before muttering 'oh screw it' to himself, and climbed out the window.

Jack, not having noticed him until this point nearly jumped out of his skin when he here'd Daniel ask "do you do this every night? or is this a one time thing?"

"i only sit out here when I can't sleep." Jack replied with a shrug as Daniel sat down next to him.

Daniel "hmn'd" in understanding, following jacks example and watched the occasional car pass by below them.

"so" Daniel started "what do you think about all...this."

jack seemed to think about the question for a moment, debating how to answer "I think its amazing."

Daniel raised an eyebrow at this, glancing at jacks face (not that he could really see it in the shadows from the street lamps or fain glow of the moon) but returned his attention to the stars when jack didn't elaborate.

It nagged at Daniel sometimes, how little they all knew about each other besides first impressions and the masks they wore, but then again, Daniel reasoned, it didn't really matter.

It didn't matter that Daniel doubted and Jack believed. It didn't matter Merritt only wanted fame and money or that Henley wanted an adventure.

What mattered was that they were doing something better than themselves. They were becoming real life Robin hood's of the slight of hand. They were destroying the world of those that didn't deserve it to rebuild the world of those that did.

What mattered was that they were the four horsemen and they were tearing down the stars.


End file.
